Zoids Wiki:Transcripts/Episodes/Chaotic Century Episode 1
The Boy From Planet Zi Episode opens to a scene of desert sand, with the sound of wind in the background, then shows episode title. Before panning to a wider shot, and showing more desert, and then the noise of a Hoverboard is heard. Followed shortly by an explosion, which is shown on screen. Scene changes to a an unidentified boy on hoverboard, being chased by a blue Guysak. Van: What's that stray Zoid chasing after me for? I wish he'd get off my back! Suddenly the Guysak goes underground. Van looks around for it, in apparent confusion. Van: Where did it go? He looks around, see's nothing but sand. Van: Must have given up the chase The Guysak suddenly surfaces in front of Van. Who says "Huh?" It tries attacking him with its pincers. Van jumps over it with his hoverboard. He lands behind it. It turns to continue pursuing him, while shooting at him, Van dodges on his hoverboard. Van: What's this guys problem? And how come he's so determined to shoot me down? Cut to cockpit, with a pilot with blue hair. Bul: Run little chicken! Run! This'll give me the perfect opportunity to test out the true capabilities of this new Zoid of mine. He says while taking aim at Van. Bul: I'l prove that with me at the controls, even a stray Zoid like this can become a lethal weapon. Van: Wait, that couldn't be a stray Zoid. A stray Zoid wouldn't start firing at me like that. There's gotta be someone piloting it. Still, there's no way I can outrun it, with this beat up hoverboard. Now what? Van says, before noticing a ruin with a damaged Gojulas in front of it. Van: Ancient ruins. Maybe I can hide there. He says before a hit from the Guysak knocks him off his board. He lands on his feet, and briefly runs while keeping the hoverboard going, with him following it, before falling and getting pulled, before righting himself and continuing to run, to the ruin. Passing a Shield Liger on the way. Bul: Heh heh. There's no point, trying to get away. I'l chase you down, no matter how far you'll go. Bul says while Van is still running. Succeeding in getting to the top of the Gojulas wreck, which Bul crashes into. Before continuing to ram his Zoid into it, multiple times. Cut to a black haired man, with binoculars, observing the actions of Blu. Jarro: Bul just doesn't know when to call it quit's, Welde. Bianco: Well, you can't really blame the guy. We were lucky enough to get these Command Wolf's from the boss. But this poor guy, didn't get anything from him. Jarro: You better believe it. Giving a rookie like that a Zoid would be a total waste of money. Bianco: Hey, don't shoot the messenger. All i'm saying, is that he would want to prove himself, as soon as he got into a Zoid. Even if it is an old Guysak, like that one. Jarro: I hear ya. But chasing some stupid kid like that, ain't really much to boast about. Bianco: Hmm. You got a point there. Then again, that kids probably from a village close by, and we wouldn't him to start blabbing about seeing us out here. Cut to Van still trapped on top of Gojulas wreck. Van: Hey! What're you chasing me around for? What'd I ever do to you? You lousy creep! Cut to Bul in Guysak cockpit Bul: (laughs) Nothing really. Well actually, there is one reason I picked you, it just so happened I spotted you passing by, right after I managed to capture this Guysak, here. In other words, it's just your bad luck pal! He says while taking aim at Van. Bul: So say your prayers, and hope I don't make you suffer. He fires near Van. Van: Now it all makes sense. Sand begins to fall, eventually moving the Gojulas wreck which begins to fall. Bul: Hey! What's going on? Van: Uh oh! Van says before getting on his hoverboard and trying to get away. Bul: No! That kid! No you don't! Moments later he disappears from view, due to a dust cloud. Scene changes to a door way appearing, due to the dust settling. Scene changes to the Guysak trapped by boulders. Scene changes to Guysak cockpit, Bul appearing knocked out. Jarro: Come in Bul. Do you read me Bul? Come in! Scene change to Welde, and Jarro in front of their Command Wolfs. Jarro: Look at that clumsy fool. Bianco: Well, no sense just standing here. Jarro: What a hastle this is. Scene change to Van walking through the now changed ruins including parts of the Gojulas. Van: Woah! That sure collapsed big time! Aww, even my hoverboard got totaled. Now how am I suppose to get back to the village, and I can't fix it without any parts. Huh? Van notices open doorway, leading into the ruin. Van: Wait a minute. There's gotta be some parts and equipment in there, left over from the old war. Alright! Van runs into doorway. Scene change to Van digging around for parts, inside the ruin. Van: Yeah, right. Like i'm actually gonna find anything. It's not like its not the first time i'v raided this place, after all. I'v already picked it clean of all the useful stuff. Scene change to Command Wolfs walking. Bul: Bul here. Come in. Bianco: Bianco here. You alright? Bul: Yeah, I'm fine. I really messed up this time. It's gonna take awhile to get out of here. Get moving will ya! Stupid hunk of junk! What's your problem? What happened to that kid? Bianco: He's still inside the ruins, that collapsed on ya. Bul: It's all his fault! Jarro: You fool. You messed up, that's all. Getting excited over a trashed old Guysak. Sit back, and watch the pros. We'll show you how your suppose to use a Zoid. Bianco: Maybe you'll learn something this time. Bul: Thanks. Scene change to inside ruin. Van: Nothing here, either. Ah! Scene change to the Command Wolfs shelling the ruin. Jarro: (laughs) Great shot! Have fun in the ruins, cuz you ain't comin out Bianco: Now who's get excited over a stupid kid? Come on, are you just gonna stand there patting yourself on the back, or are you gonna help me dig out Bul's Guysak out? Jarro: Yeah, yeah. Scene change to Van in the ruins, coughing due to dust. Van: That was close. I'm startin to wish I never got out of bed today. Van notices a recently uncovered hallway. Van: Never seen that before. Oh man. Well, then. I guess it can't hurt to go check it out Scene change to a metal door being pried open by Van. Who walks in after having succeeded in prying it open. Van: This place looks like it's some kind of secret room, or maybe it could be a hanger. Hey! The powers still on. What's with that? He pushes the button to turn on the lights. Van: Woah! This whole place is still working! Wait? Whats that! Cut to two pods, standing side, by side. Scene change to a grassy hill and graveyard, with homes and crop fields in the background. Pans to show a priest at a gravestone, which has flowers on it. Maria: Van? Van? Where are you? I don't believe him. He took off without doing his chores. Where could that boy have gotten off too? Leon: Hello there, Maria! I couldn't help, but overhearing you. Has your brother disappeared again? Maria: Oh! Hello father! Leon: I doubt you'll be able to find Van around here. If you ask me, i'd say he's gone out exploring in the desert again. Maria: Your probably right. I'm always telling him, its dangerous to leave the village. But, he just wont listen! Leon: (laughs) Well, maybe you should cut him a little slack. You can't stop the boy from wanting to find himself a Zoid, of his own. Take a look at this. Maria: Who left these flowers? Leon: Probably, Van. Maria: He must have remembered, that today was, the anniversary of our dad's death. Leon: Yes. it's been five years since your father died, while fighting a battle in his Zeke, to protect this village, From those vicious attackers. You should know better than anyone, what Van vowed to do after your father passed away. Maria: Yes. He's always saying that he'll find a Zoid, just like dad's Zeke, who'll be his constant companion and that he'll one day become, a great Zoid pilot. But father, even if he was lucky enough to find such a Zoid, do you actually think it would do what he wanted it to? Leon: Well, I suppose it would depend on how sincere Van was, and besides you don't find to many wild Zoids out there anymore, there mostly just strays that have escaped from the military. Scene change to outside ruins. Scene change to inside ruins, Van looking into one of the pods. Van: I'm no expert, but i'l bet anything, that, that's a Zoid in there. Which means if I were to open up this pod, i'd finally have the Zoid pilot of my dreams. Van accidently presses a button, causing the pod to glow and make a humming noise, while bubbling inside. Van: Looking good. Come on, boy! You can do it! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! The glass on the pod begins to break, while a sound like a heartbeat, beats in the background. Before suddenly stopping, then the pod breaks far more, before exploding. A silver Dinosaur type falls out, appearing unconscious. Van: You've gotta be kidding! It's like this Zoid was just born! Is it possible, that this is a wild Zoid, and that their born out of pods, like this? I'v never seen anything like this, before! It's beautiful, to think that a wild Zoid was just sitting here in the ruins, just waiting to be born. The Organoid rises onto its feet, and roars at Van. Who just stands there looking impressed. Van: Hey buddy! Great roar, but there's no need for that, I just want you to be my friend, so don't be afraid. My name's Van, and you are? The Organoid knocks him in the head with his tail, Van stops himself from falling. Van: Okay, now that wasn't exactly what I call a friendly thing to do. After holding his face where he got hit, he laughs. Van: I guess, I should have seen that coming. If your gonna be my partner, then you've gotta at least prove you can stand up for yourself, right? It's settled then, I don't care what anyone else says, i'm gonna take you along with me. Come on. Van holds out his hand. Van: What'd you say, I call you Zeke? That was the name of my dad's Zoid, a long time ago, before he died. Sure sounds tough, doesn't it? Van moves his hand higher, Zeke gets closer, almost touching it. Before, the blue Guysak from earlier, bust's the hanger walls. Bul: (laughs) I told you, i'd find you, no matter where you hid. And this time you won't get away. What is that? A wild Zoid? Huh, looks like a good find. I'l sale it, and make a small fortune. Hey kid, a rookie like you doesn't deserve a Zoid like that. Hand it over. Van steps back, and his foot bumps a cable, with electricty running through it. Bul: I haven't got all day. Now, give me the Zoid! Van growls, then grabs the cable and jumps at the Guysak, pressing the cable against the pincer. Cut to Bul, feeling electricity running through him, yelling in agony. Cut to Van, still holding the cable to pincer. Van: I'l hold him here, Zeke! You just, get out of here, while you can. I said get out of here! Don't you understand, what i'm saying? Zeke please, you just have to listen to me this once, if this guy gets ahold of you, there's no telling what he'll do to you. Cut to Bul still in agony, feeling the electricity. Bul: You'll pay for this. Bul moves the controls of his Zoid, and moves the pincer, sending Van flying, into a wall. Van: No! Cut to the Guysak getting closer to Van. Bul: You did a number on me once, already. And nobody gets away with humiliating me! I will destroy you! Cut to the Guysaks pincers closing menacingly. Cut to Zeke foot appearing, before Zeke tackles the Guysak. Then retreating back, and roaring in challenge. Van: Oh man. Is Zeke trying to protect me? Zeke tries tackling the Guysak again, but gets knocked back, by the Guysaks pincers. Bul: That'll teach ya. Guess i'm gonna have to show you the real meaning of pain, you cocky little punk. Bul proceeds to beat Zeke with his Guysaks pincers while Van watches helpless. Van: Zeke. Enough! Stop it! Leave him alone! Stop!! Cut to Zeke being thrown, into a wall. Bul: (Laughs) I don't mess around! That's what happens when you come up, against me! Van: Zeke! You idiot, your just a baby still. You don't stand a chance against, a monster like that. I'm sorry, it's my fault, for breaking you out of the pod, in the first place. Please Zeke, i'm beggin ya, don't leave me. Bul laughs in the background. Zeke rises with obvious difficulty. Van: Zeke! Bul: Come on! Haven't you learned you lesson yet, Zoid? Van: Stop it Zeke! Your no match for him! This time you wont be so lucky! Let it go! Zeke roars. Van: Just stop it Zeke! Just forget, what I said about being my partner. This is exactly what happened to my dad. I never wanna see that happen to anyone, again. Zeke picks Van up by his shirt, with his mouth, and puts him on his back. Van: Zeke? Bul: What's going on? Van: What are you doing Zeke? Let me off! Zeke activates his boosters, and launches himself, with Van on his back at the guysak, propelling all three out of the ruin. Past the Command Wolfs. Jarro: What is that? Bianco: Some new type of Zoid? Category:Transcripts